Motherhood
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Lin and Tenzin are expecting a child, but all is not well with Lin. Can Tenzin comfort her? Or will he be unable to decipher what is wrong, thanks to her strange behaviour? Linzin AU.


**Hello guys! Long time no see! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

A sigh in her ear woke Lin from her slumber.  
Lin lazily opened her eyes, examining her surroundings for a brief second before closing them again. She heard a distant chuckle and she smiled faintly, keeping her eyes closed.  
"Hm" she agreed quietly as she nestled herself into her blankets.  
A few minutes passed, and Lin slept peacefully, her hand resting against a man's, which pressed her abdomen gently.  
Lin felt something on her neck- it was moving up, up-  
"Good morning" a deep voice whispered kindly into her ear before nibbling on it gently.  
Lin hummed. She was completely awake now, and she forced herself to suppress a smile at his words.  
He kissed her temple before rubbing her abdomen gently.  
"Good morning" he repeated, looking down at the ever-growing bump that had begun to appear on Lin's figure months ago.  
At this, Lin could not help but laugh to herself.  
"Good morning, Tenzin" she greeted roughly with a yawn.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked softly as he pecked her jawline.  
"I'm not done yet" she teased, closing her eyes and nestling into the covers once more.  
Tenzin smiled to himself. "Are you sure? I-" he began.  
"My first day off in months and you expect me to wake up early!" she reprimanded as she turned to look at him, giving him a wink. "I'll wake up when I want to." And with that, Lin resumed her original position, though scooting herself away from Tenzin with a poorly suppressed laugh.  
"I see..." he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, whirling around in her place.  
"I was going to make us some tea" he replied, throwing on an undershirt and his underwear from the night before, not noticing that they were backwards. "I'll be back."  
"Hurry then."  
Lin rolled over on her right side again, looking out of her balcony door which was situated directly in front of her. She had a look at her clock which hung above the white door and decided it would be best not to focus on it. If she continued to watch it she was sure she would never be able to enjoy her day off. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, counting a crack or two in it. Just then, she felt it.  
Lin frowned and focused solely on her rather large stomach.  
There it was. She smiled to herself.  
"Well aren't you excited today" she said aloud, placing her hand on her abdomen, trying to get a better feel of the movements.  
"I've brought the tea, Lin. I hope you don't mind that I made oolong" he informed as he set the tea down on the nightstand on his side.  
"The baby's kicking, if you'd like to feel" she smiled, closing her eyes tiredly.  
At this, Tenzin's face broke into a smile. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her stomach.  
"Over here" she mumbled, still keeping her eyes closed as she grabbed his hand rather forcefully and placed it where she felt the kicking.  
Tenzin's smile broadened as he felt the baby's kicks.  
"Thank you" he said quietly, kissing her forehead.  
"For what?" she asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow while still keeping her eyes closed.  
"You know."  
He reached behind him and poured himself tea. "Would you like some?"  
"Not until you tell me what it is."  
"Oolong" he replied. "I told you when I came in."  
"Not the tea" she groaned. "What did you thank me for?"  
Tenzin smiled. "I thought that would be obvious" he said, placing his hand on her abdomen again. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world" he said, kissing her lips softly.  
Lin's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it.  
"It isn't a good idea for me to stay on my back" she said. "The doctor said I should lay on my right side." And with that, Lin turned away from Tenzin, ignoring his words.  
"Lin?" he asked, melancholy tinging his voice. "Is something wrong?"  
She smiled, but kept her back to him. "No" she blurted.  
"Is it something I said?" asked Tenzin. He abandoned his attempts to drink his tea and laid down behind her, draping his arm over her stomach.  
Lin looked quietly at the balcony.  
"Lin?"  
She closed her eyes and removed his arm from her waist.  
Tenzin rolled her over so that she was facing him. "Lin?" he asked again, only this time with a softened tone.  
Lin kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him.  
"All I said was-" he began.  
"I know what you said" she said thickly, as though she might cry. "And I'm sorry you feel that way."  
"Why?" he ventured to ask sheepishly, afraid of causing her any more distress.  
After a moment of silence, she confessed. "I'm not fit for you" she whispered. "You and the baby deserve more than what I have to offer." She sighed. "Now if you don't mind, I need some rest." She rolled over again.  
"Lin, please, don't do this-" he pleaded.  
"Can you hold me?" she interrupted.  
Tenzin frowned at her request. Why was she so emotional today? "Of course" he replied quietly. He scooted towards her and held her.  
"Do you mind taking off your clothes?"  
Tenzin frowned again, but did as he was told. He almost dared to ask "why?" but he held his tongue.  
"That's better" she mumbled. "It's not as comfortable when only one of us is dressed."  
They held each other in silence, though Tenzin knew not why. A few minutes passed, and eventually Lin blurted-  
"I'm not fit to be a mother."  
"Lin" Tenzin started. "Of course you-"  
"Don't lie to me, Tenzin. I have too much on my plate. I can't do everything."  
"You're right" he agreed. "You can't do everything. But I _know _you will be the best mother for our child."  
"I'm so scared" she admitted. "I don't think I can do this."  
Tenzin was surprised at Lin's admittance of fear. The fact that she told him made him realise how fearful she truly was. "Lin, I know you can do this. And you aren't facing this alone." He sighed. "I'm scared too."  
There was a moment of silence as the couple were relieved at each other's revelations.  
"I'm sorry" Lin apologised. "I shouldn't have-"  
"We have a responsibility now that we weren't planning on having so soon. You and I both have every right to be scared" he interrupted as he rubbed her arm protectively. "You don't have to apologize for being scared."  
"I wasn't apologizing for that" she replied. "You told me how much I meant to you. I shouldn't have ignored you." She turned her head to look at him. "I never told you how much you mean to me." She kissed him awkwardly, as their position was less than desirable for her action.  
Tenzin reciprocated her actions, cupping her cheek and tracing her fairly new scars with his thumb before she broke the kiss.  
They looked at each other expectantly, waiting for one of them to make a move.  
"I suppose it's finally setting in" Lin mused. "Being a mother and all. Never thought I would want to, or that it would happen." She smiled. "Can we start over?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tenzin, grinning back at her.  
Without a word, Lin smirked and resumed her original position, attempting to hide a smile.  
Tenzin caught on quickly and hugged her from behind.  
"Good morning" he said into her ear, nibbling on it gently.  
"Good morning" she replied, turning around to face him.

Tenzin grinned before kissing her. "I'll always be here, no matter what" he said breathily before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too" she replied, feeling a sense of relief overcoming her. Though she wasn't completely unafraid of the idea of becoming a mother, she was comforted by the fact that she wouldn't be facing it alone. She cupped the side of Tenzin's face and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know" Lin teased, looking down at her belly. "I think you know."

Tenzin smiled. "You really have made me the happiest man in the world, you know."

She blushed. "I hadn't noticed" she joked.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I haven't written anything even remotely Linzin in ages. Sorry for keeping you guys in the dark. I've just been busy and stressed and messed up and ugh. **

**Whatever, that's not important.**

**This isn't my best work, but I'd love to hear what you think of it. BTW, I changed my username from nycmb to AmeliaBlair. I felt it was time for a name change. I hope you like it. Leave a review, please.**

**-Amelia Blair**


End file.
